


Amy Ambrose, the All-American Girl (redirected from Unamerican Girl)

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Dean, Community: wrestlingkink, Experimental Style, F/M, Fantasy Booking, Gen, Kink Meme, Women wrestlers deserve better, wikipedia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wikipedia entry on Amy Ambrose really needs updating. It's so out of date!<br/>(Fill for kinkmeme prompt: "i'd love to see an interpretation of cisgirl!dean in the wwe with roman.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy Ambrose, the All-American Girl (redirected from Unamerican Girl)

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt: [_exactly what it says on the tin. i'd love to see an interpretation of cisgirl!dean in the wwe with roman. whether you make her character the exact same as it's always been or play around with gender expectations in wrestling storylines, i would just love to see something written about her._](https://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=482071#cmt482071)
> 
> This is a very self-indulgent piece of fantasy booking.

**Amy Ambrose, the All-American Girl**

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(redirected from Unamerican Girl)

Jennifer "Jenny" Good, (born August 8, 1986), is an American professional wrestler currently signed to the WWE under the name Amy Ambrose. She is the current Intercontinental Champion in her first reign, and is the second woman to ever hold the title (after Chyna). She was manager of the Shield stable and later teamed with her boyfriend (and then fiancee) Roman Reigns to form the tag team Domestic Disturbance, bringing mixed-gender tag-team wrestling to the main roster of the WWE.

Amy Ambrose's original gimmick was that of the "All-American Girl," a Rosie the Riveter-like character dressed in blue jeans, white tank tops, a red bandanna, and pigtails, a character who "fights for the workers," leading the crowd in protest songs. She is known for autographing American Girl dolls during appearances.

After the breakup of Domestic Disturbance and her heel turn at Summerslam, her gimmick shifted to the Unamerican Girl, reminiscent of C.M. Punk's heel gimmick, a social justice warrior ranting about evils of the US’s sexist, capitalist, colonialist empire; she also promotes anarchist philosophy and radical gender equality. In this guise she is known for eschewing competition for the Divas championship, cunningly and crassly demanding the right to compete against male superstars. She successfully goaded Kevin Owens into a shot at his Intercontinental Championship on two occasions.

**In WWE**

Ambrose debuted in NXT in 2010, changing her ring name from Amy Rose because it was too close to Adam Rose. She briefly held the NXT Women's Championship before an abdominal injury forced her to vacate it.

She was called up to the main roster in 2012, making her debut at Survivor Series with the other members of the Shield, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

While the Shield feuded with other tag teams, Ambrose pursued a solo run at the Divas title, feuding with AJ Lee and defeating her to win the title in a cage match at Extreme Rules 2013. She held it for four months before losing it back to AJ on an episode of Raw shortly following the breakup of The Shield.

On the January 18, 2015 episode of Raw, Roman Reigns proposed to her in the ring and she tearfully accepted. It is generally believed among fans that this was a shoot and that she was genuinely surprised. It was touted as the greatest wrestling love story since Macho Man and Miss Elizabeth.

At Summerslam, following months of backstage scenes of Reigns bringing up children, her changing her name to his, continuing his dynasty, and asking about her impending retirement from the ring to have children, Reigns interfered with her match against Brock Lesnar, ostensibly to stop her from being injured, but the disqualification stopped her shot at being the first woman to hold the World Heavyweight Championship. After the match was called, she hit Roman with a low-blow and slammed him through the announcers' table.

On the July 5th episode of Raw, she broke off the engagement, throwing the ring into the crowd. The engagement ring was later retrieved and auctioned off for charity, to benefit the Make-A-Wish foundation. Whether this angle was worked or not is a matter of intense speculation.

At Tables, Ladders, and Chairs 2015, she successfully challenged Kevin Owens for the Intercontinental Title in a no-disqualifications match.

Ambrose was a surprise entrant into the 2016 Royal Rumble, receiving intense heat until she eliminated Roman Reigns, which earned her some fan support. She in turn was eliminated by Brock Lesnar.

**Indie Career**

While getting her start in Shimmer Women Athletes and Combat Zone Wrestling under the ring name Amy Rose, she became known as a rare female performer booked primarily into hardcore matches and deathmatches. The most famous image of her from this era was with blood streaming down her forehead, wearing a dog collar and chain after a Russian chain match with Sami Callihan. She has prominent scars from this era of her career because of the lack of medical care available to her in the indies.

**Personal Life**

Ambrose's character is largely based on her real politics and her own working-class upbringing. As a child, she was a huge fan of Chyna, and she and has openly advocated for Chyna's induction into the WWE Hall of Fame. She adopted some of her moves as a tribute, including the low blow and the DDT.

**Quotes**

"Brock Lesnar is the most destructive force in the WWE. But I'm indestructable. The only part of me that can be broken is my heart, and I threw those pieces away a long time ago."

"When I see Roman in the ring? I don't see a man I used to love. I see a man who needs a punch in the mouth."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously some of the structure of this is taken straight from the Dean of our universe's Wikipedia article, and some of the quotes are similar to things Dean said in our universe. Whether Amy said them better is up to the reader.


End file.
